prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Knowledge Purple Jewel Coord
(ちしきのパープルジュエルコーデ) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Universe Queen. It first appeared in episode 63 worn by Mel Shido. User Appearance Dress A dress composed of a purple top that has a gold eight-point star on each side to accent the tulle lining. The remainder of the chest is purple with black mesh over it and three gold stars at the middle, beneath a big, light purple star-shaped gem on a gold frilly base that has lavender wings. On top is a small gold bow with a diamond shaped center and lavender fabric behind it, and the top of the chest is lined by dark purple furry fabric. Dark purple furry fabric covers the area beneath the shoulder and is covered in tiny gold stars, and around the navel is a black band with gold border and a pattern of dots and eight-point stars. On the corner is a violet gem star on gold base, and on the back is a bg white bow with the same pattern, followed by a dark purple fluffy bow covered in tiny gold stars and large, layered ruffled tails of purple gradient coated in glitter. The miniskirt is made from gold sequin and has a thick, fluffy dark purple trim covered in tiny gold stars. Over it is a purple ruffled tutu-like peplum covered in eight-point stars and lined by gold tulle, and sticking out from this is a pastel indigo gradient cape-like layer covered in white shine mark print and several gold stars in varying sizes, some with indigo, violet, light purple, and amethyst gem stars. On the neck is a fluffy dark purple choker with a tiny violet star gem at the middle, and on the back are lavender angel wings. When the wings transform and grow, they gain a rainbow striped pattern with big, spread out amethyst and violet stars on white bases, with the same stars lining the top of the wing. Hanging from the wings and print on them are white eight-point stars, and at the middle is violet and light purple detail with dot accents. Shoes A pair of purple sandals with a violet gem star on gold base for the heel, and tiny amethyst stars attached to the sole. On the back corner of the foot is a lavender wing, and on the foot are four sets of indigo and purple straps and one inches about the ankle, connected by grey lace frills with a row of gold stars going up the middle. At the top is thick, dark purple fabric covered in tiny gold stars. On the right thigh is a gold sequin strap lined by tiny violet gem stars, and a strap matching the sole above it with a violet gem star on the front and back. Accessory A crown made out of gold stylized stars, the higher of which are plain and smaller than the ones making up the middle, which are lined by gold pearls and adorned by sapphire and amethyst star-shaped gems. The dark purple base is fluffy, covered in tiny gold stars, and on the back are a few black feathers. Game is a Cool Jewel Rare Coord from the brand Universe Queen. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 2. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Image_011.png Main_01.png D7KdRV2UYAsZtn6.jpg Pucchi1907.jpg Ymt 03 01.png Music 03 Mel.png D9ZDUHHU8AE9L7U.jpg Knowledge Purple Jewel Coord 1.png Knowledge Purple Jewel Coord 2.png Knowledge Jewel Coord.jpg Knowledge Purple Jewel KiraTicket.png Mel Knowledge Purple Jewel Coord Render.png IMG_20190827_214941.jpg IMG_20190828_155156.jpg IMG 20190831 135856.jpg IMG 20190906 162713.jpg Season 2 Jewel Coords Visual.png mainimg pc.png Main 06.png Kiratto PriChan Song Collection Meltic StAr Channel.png All Jewel Idol Web Image.png Diamond Smile Arcade Cover 2.png Anime Screenshots Diamond Smile 53.jpg Mel's Jewel Chance 6.jpg Mel's Jewel Chance 7.jpg Mel's Jewel Chance 8.jpg Mel's Jewel Chance 9.jpg Mel's Jewel Chance 10.jpg Mel's Jewel Chance 11.jpg Mel's Jewel Chance 12.jpg Mel's Jewel Chance 13.jpg Mel's Jewel Chance 14.jpg Mel's Jewel Chance 15.jpg Mel's Jewel Chance 16.jpg Mel's Jewel Chance 17.jpg Mel's Jewel Chance 18.jpg Mel's Jewel Chance 19.jpg Mel's Jewel Chance 20.jpg Mel's Jewel Chance 21.jpg Mel's Jewel Chance 22.png Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 1.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 2.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 3.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 4.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 5.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 6.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 7.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 8.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 9.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 10.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 11.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 12.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 13.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 14.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 15.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 16.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 17.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 18.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 19.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 20.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 21.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 22.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 23.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 24.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 25.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 26.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 27.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 28.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 29.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 30.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 32.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 34.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 35.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 36.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 37.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 38.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 39.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 40.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 41.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 42.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 43.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 44.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! Ver 2 45.jpg Space! Spices! Spectacular! End Pose 2.png Episode 92 Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 6.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 8.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 9.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 10.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 11.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 12.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 13.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 14.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 15.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 16.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 17.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 18.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 19.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 20.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 21.jpg Meltic StAr's Jewel Chance 23.png KiraTicket Anime Screenshots Knowledge Purple Jewel Coord KiraTicket.png Justice Red Jewel Dress, Passion Green Jewel and Knowledge Purple Jewel Shoes KiraTickets.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Jewel Rare Coord Category:Universe Queen Category:Cool Coord Category:Jewel Vol. 2 Category:Mel Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime